


All Of My Doubts Suddenly Goes Away Somehow

by DWImpala67



Series: The Vow Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Timestamp, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jared meets his baby for the first time.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Vow Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	All Of My Doubts Suddenly Goes Away Somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> For Jen!
> 
> Smile would look good on you, dear friend. Feel better soon.
> 
> This is in continuation of my Vows verse.
> 
> You'll have to read previous works to understand this story and the references.
> 
> This work in unbeta. So, please forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

They stood there, hugging each other tight, reluctant to let go. Someone coughed in the background and they separated, flushed, wide smiles gracing their face.

“So, Jared I assume you’re staying?” Donna asked, still a little bit weary.

Jared wasn’t sure what his answer should be. “I-umm…I’m…I don’t have anywhere to go. I mean, my own family lied to me for days and forced me to do things that I didn’t want and there were words said before I left. There’s no way I can o back. But I can go find a motel, it’s not a problem” He secretly hoped that the Ackles would be gracious enough to let him stay.

“Nonsense. Of course he’s staying. Dad, can you prepare the guest room upstairs?” Jensen requested. There was a frown on Alan’s face as he complied with his son’s request but he understood that lines needed to be drawn. Jared, even if unintentionally, had hurt Jensen deeply. And it would be one hell of a ride to find the same footing and same balance they shared before the whole fiasco.

Jared was surprised to hear that he was going to be spending his night in guest bedroom. He wanted, no he craved his husband’s warmth and he wanted to hold his Jensen and burrow himself deeply into him, never to leave. It was as if Jensen was punishing him for all that he did.

“No, no punishment, but you have to understand you’re not my husband anymore, Jay.”Jensen’s soft voice penetrated Jared’s musings. “So, even if we decide to give it a try, it has to be slow. You hurt me, Jay.”

The emotions in Jensen’s voice make Jared wish he could go back and time and do everything in his power to make everything right. He wishes he could erase the pain that his stupid actions inflicted on Jensen. “I’m so-“ Another apology is on its way when Jensen interrupts him.

“No. No more apologies.” There’s a little pause when Jared can see Jensen tearing up again. Then Jensen smiles, just a little but hey it’s there so Jared will take it as a win,. “Anyway, it’s the past and it stays in past. We’re moving forward. So, you’re going to stay here, with us.” Jensen says in firm voice.

Jared is so overwhelmed for having this amazing man in his life. Jensen’s being so gracious to him. He doesn’t deserve this. Any of it. He’s lucky he has Jensen in his life. He knows that moving forward is going to be hard. There’s going to be many bumps in the road, but he’s willing to do it. If it means having Jensen in his life, he’ll even climb the highest of the mountains and swim through the seas. In return he just smiles and nods, too choked up to say anything further.

“Hey, Jared, you still like pepperoni pizza?” Donna hollers from the kitchen and Jensen is grateful for a little light moment.

“Yeah, but you don’t…”

“Nonsense. You must be starving. And because I was on bed rest, Mom started making serving me home cooked food. And as you already know I could kill for a homemade pizza. Especially if its made by my mom.” Jensen says and they laugh as they enter the kitchen.

“So, its Mom’s special pizza, huh?” Jensen teases Donna.

“Oh sweetie, it’s Jared special pizza. Right Jared?” Donna asks, with a wink.

“Right”, Jared replies with a smile. These people are being too nice with him. Especially given the things he did to her son, Donna’s being far too cheery. She must have sensed the thoughts brewing in his mind, as he find himself being engulfed in a hug by the woman.

“It’s going to take time, but I’m sure you both will find your balance.” She patted Jared’s cheek and went back to the stove, “Now, you get out of my kitchen and let me do my job. I have three kids to feed.”

Jensen laughed and hugged Donna, “You’re the best, mom”

Jensen shared a look with his mother and sighed. “Right. So, Jared would you like to meet someone?”

Jared was perplexed, “Who?” He had no idea what Jensen was talking about.

Jensen just chuckled

“Come on, follow me. 

Jared followed Jensen upstairs and into the room just next to what used to be their bedroom. They stood outside the room when Jensen turned to him and spoke, a brilliant smile gracing his face, “Shh…You gotta be quite, okay”

Jared only managed to nod dumbly, unclear as to the reason of Jensen’s instructions.

Jensen slowly opened the door and they stepped inside to a slight dark room, night lamp, lighting up the room, giving it a shadowy glow. He observed the room for a minute, the murals on the wall, the one he thought of creating on the walls of his baby’s nursery, the changing table and rocking chair in the corner and finally his gaze landed on the crib and his breath hitched. He took two steps in, unconsciously, still dumbstruck as the reality set in. He peeked down into the crib to find a small baby pink bundle sleeping peacefully.

“Jay, meet your daughter” Jared felt a moist breath on his neck as Jensen whispered in his ears.

Blood was rushing through his veins and his heart was rushing a mile, a minute, years ringing and his vision blurring. He blinked twice to clear his gaze, only to feel his eyes wet and water springing down his cheeks. He was crying as he was hit with all the emotions, at once.

A daughter!

Jared had a daughter. He was a father! A father to a sweet baby girl he was meeting for the first time.

He felt a touch at his back and looked at Jensen, as he tried to control his breath, “Am I…? Is this…? Jensen?” Jared asked, trying to keep his voice low. He looked back at the sleeping baby in the crib, unable to take his eyes away from her even for a minute.

“Yes, Jared. You’re a father now, Jay. Remember when you had the accident? Well, it was the same time that I came to know I had conceived and this is the result of it.” Jensen kept speaking but all of Jared’s focus was on the baby. “ Jared, Meet Anna-Jay Grace Ackles, our daughter”

In that moment, Jared knew what being father felt like. It was fierce emotion of protectiveness and possessiveness, immense joy and a lot of love. His heart was full of love for this baby girl whom he was meeting for the first time. It took a moment for Jensen’s words to settle, “Anna-Jay? As in…”

“Yes, Jay. Anna-Jay as in you. When she was born, I didn’t know if you’d ever be in her life, you know. And I wanted her to have something of her father’s. A reminder, you can say. So, I named her after you. Anna as her name and Jay as in you. So, it’s Anna-Jay Grace Ackles. We call her AJ.”

“Anna-Jay…” Jared tried speaking the name and found it to be absolutely perfect for his little girl. “Oh, my sweet baby girl…” He murmured. He turned towards his ex husband, quickly engulfing him in a tight hug. “She’s really ours?”

Jensen could see the struggle brewing inside Jared. He gathered, it could be a very overwhelming experience for a man who just regained his memories back with a firm belief that Jensen would throw him out of his life; only to find out that not only are they getting back together but they also have a daughter together. “Sh..shh…It’s okay, baby. It’s gonna be all okay. Don’t worry.” Jensen soothed the young man as he felt tremors rushing down his body and heard the sounds of sobs.

“No, Jen. It’s not…It’s happy tears, I promise.” Jared hiccupped, trying to make Jensen understand that he was so happy that he could not contain his emotions. He felt quite overwhelmed and his chest was so full of love for both his daughter and his beautiful, wonderful man who had given him his daughter. “You’re an amazing man, you know, Jen? I can’t thank you enough for giving me this gift. And you did it all on your own. You’re the strongest and the most amazing man I know.”

“Oh, shut it. Had our roles been changed…”

“No, I would have given up Jen, I swear. I don’t know how you did it, but let me assure you, I would never have made it this far, Jen. You held on and went through all the trouble to deliver her in safely world. And you did it while dealing with my shit. The accident, my memory loss, the divorce. Everything. You’re a wonder man and I’m lucky to have you in my life, Jen. So is AJ. She’s lucky to be your daughter.”

“Jay, come one, dude. You’re gonna make me cry now”, Jensen gave a small laugh, eyes shining with tears and emotions. He gently pecked Jared on the lips and pushed him towards the crib. “So, you wanna hold her?”

“I…I’m not sure. I’m afraid I might drop her” Jared was genuinely worried of harming the tiny bundle. He knew he was a big man after all.

“Oh, nonsense. You’ll do fine” That is the all warning Jared got before the tiny little body was placed in his arms.

It was in that moment that he knew what it means to say that, “my heart is so full of love for this person that it can explode anytime.” He already loved his girl so much. He cradled her to his chest and bent down to plant a sweet kiss to the warm forehead.

“Hi, baby girl, I’m your daddy”, Jared whispered, and it was in that moment the baby opened her eyes.

Jared gasped watching in wonder as wide haze eyes peered up at him and he felt like crying again. He still couldn’t believe that he and Jensen, together, had created this bundle of joy. The baby looked at him, still sleepy and Jared smiled.

“Look who’s awake. My sweet little princess” Jared brushed his nose with hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss. The baby cooed and yawned. “Hey, there! Look at you, beautiful” He unconsciously headed towards the rocking chair. Jared observed her as he sat down and slowly rocked back and forth, comforting the baby in his arms. She was wearing a soft yellow onesie. She was a good blend of both of them. The wide eyes, like Jensen but hazel in color like his. She had freckles dusted on her nose and cheek just like Jensen, a cute button nose, like him and she definitely had inherited his crazy hair. He smiled as he looked at the adorable movement of lips as if sucking on the bottle. “You’re really mine, huh? I’ve wanted you for so long. Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t there when you’re born. But I’m here now. I’m here now and never leaving ever again.”

The baby in question started kicking her legs and gave him a one sided smile as her eyes gently closed again, content in the thought that she was safe in her father’s arm. Jared melted at the very act that she didn’t cry thinking to be in a stranger’s arm. Instead she just looked at him, cooed at him and went back to sleep as if she knew him. It meant the world to him his daughter didn’t fuss and instead choose to sleep quietly in his arms.

Jared was so happy. He looked up at Jensen just as his daughter went back to sleep in his arms. His partner was smiling up at him, eyes shining with joy and happiness. He wanted to shout out all his joy from the roof top to the whole world. Instead, he just mouthed ‘I love you’ at ex husband.

And when Jensen said those words back, he knew he had understood everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
